legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Langdon/Future Michael
Future Michael Langdon is a future version of Michael Langdon, the Anti-Christ of Sleepy Hollow as well as the usurped 5th Tribulation. He is an alternate timeline counterpart of the Michael from Astaroth Empire timeline as well as one of the main antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. He was the former "Pope" of Fallen Roman Catholic Church who became a supporter of Ara Astaroth and betrayed his former superior, The Fallen's Essence, whom he treated as simply just another level of stairs towards his glory, thus becoming one of the lead Dark Mages of Ara's Empire right after he helped her to destroy Catholic Church, since the Church shall be no longer useful to him. After setting numerous betrayl and assassination, Michael ultimately destroy the plan of the Order of Terror as well as the New World Order made by Scathach, fullfilling his plan of ending the New World Order and helping in turning the Earth into a land ruled by Triggers Hell, becoming a minion of Ara and destroying the Team Witness and Hexenmeisters in Fairy Tale World using the Grand Grimoire. After that, Future Michael managed to turn the entire Fairy Tale World into a pitch black void of blackness using the Ultimate Dark Curse, thus becoming its ruler. Future Michael will later work as an ally of his past self from the main timeline and worked together as two of the secondary anatgonists in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc'''' - Madness (Leohart's Cult) Sub Arc''. By the end of the Sub Arc, however, Michael and his future self managed to fuse together into one unique Michale Langdon, doubling his battle power as well as his intellegence, before returning to the main timeline. The fusion between the past & future Michael was the key reason to make Michael Langdon one of the strongest rivals towards Team Witness. Later, however, Future Michael's existence was apparently erased after Ara's defeat in current timeline. Despite this, many of his power still somehow remained inside the current timeline's Michael who absorbed him permanently, becoming one and the same. Another Future Michael Langdon, serving the United Kingdom of America, appeared in another altered timeline within LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Dreyfuss Saga where Diana Thomas was turned into the Horseman of War, Ichabod Crane was imprisoned, the attempt of bringing back Abbie Mills failed, and Moloch conquered the Prime Earth, outranking The Fallen's Essence, Scathach and competed with Ara. ''Overview Description Future Michael was once Michael Langdon as we all know, but they also had a difference. While the current timeline Michael was aware that his actions were evil and enjoyed others' suffering brought by it, Future Michael was worse since he was wholly deluded. Believing the demons led by Ara as "justice" while mortals and divine as the real "evil", Future Michael was just a particular kind of liar. He was so deceitful, so hyporcritical and so corrupt. He believed in his own lies and believe his own so-called absolute justice. Additionally, he has no tolerance for lesser demons who desert their posts, which the only consolation he does offer is that they should not dishonor their families by running away. Future CM-Unite also believed that Future Michael would desire his ideas of mass-murder weapons and inhumane experimentation on prisoners, in contrast to the more pragmatic past Michael. To Future Michael, any demon who is not willing to fight for Ara's justice is not worthy of being called a demon. As a Dark Mage, Future Michael holds immense pride in the name of Astaroth Empire as when he learned that Maria Arzonia and Matt Butcher (after joining the Rogues) defeated his minions with eas, Future Michael was furious. His pride is so great he would rather cover up the ordeal to ensure that the demons are adamant and credible to his doctrine of Absolute Justice. Despite his position prior to promotion, Future Michael is willing to lie to and/or deceive his enemies in order to achieve Justice. So far, Future Michael's manipulations have been incredibly successful, such as when he managed to deceive Squard through Sengoku's master strategy, or insulting Carl Robinson to get Matt angry enough to stop his attempt at escape. He finds people who attempt to interfere with him as nothing more than irritating obstacles. While some other demons from Triggers Hell, such as Hagoromo Gitsune and Kazarina, even the past Michael Langdon, share a decent amount of respect for their accomplished enemies, Future Michael has no such empathy, instead disparaging them at every chance he gets. Prior to the rise of Astaroth Empire, Future Michael is one of the few who knew that Katarina's ExKrieg identity, and even was the daughter of Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (The Fallen). As such, Future Michael deems that Katarina's mere existence, due to being an ExKrieg, is enough to be a threat to the world and therefore must be eliminated. In fact, Future Michael's beliefs about heritage run deep enough that he declares that even if every other pirate escapes, he would personally ensure that neither Matt nor Katarina were allowed to leave the war alive due to their bloodlines. This conviction fueled Michael even to the point of actively hunting Katarina himself, even though Maria was destroying his troops at the time. Above all, Future Michael could be considered as what the original Michael would ended up become after his ultimate rise into power; a delusional, megalomaniac and sadistic monster who believed everyone who was not in his sides as his sworn enemies. Since the two counterparts are in fact not two pallerel counterparts, this was not impossible for Michael to became a misantrophic megalomaniac due to his character development. Design and Appearance Astaroth Version Based on the final physical appearance of the original Michael Langdon as Blood Moon Wicked, a man with red eyes and white hair, Future Michael Langdon shared some similarities with his counterpart from the past timeline, but had a more excess and extravagant attire that was more like an aristocrat. This version of Michael was meant to be different from his past counterpart, being an even more deluded and more egotistic psychopath. He believed that the rule set by Ara and Sin Archbishops was his "absolute justice" he had been dreamed of, and then he develo The design was soon came out immediately after Officer had acknowledge the design of Astaroth Empire as well as the plot happening in a dystopian future. Future Michael Langdon was meant to be soemone like Lara Thomas, who was also have some personality differences that her past counterpart (Molly Thomas) did not have due to her character development after years of service under Malcolm Dreyfuss as his adoptive daughter. However, unlike Lara who would be presented as a redeemed hero who returned back to past and change it, Future Michael would be a total pure evil villain who worked with his past counterpart coming into future, with a more sinister and evil theme. He believed himself to be someone that enforce the justice according to the rule of Triggers Hell and later Astaroth Empire. Despite his demonic and narcisstic personalty, Future Michael seemed only cared deeply about his past counterpart, but it should not be considered as a redeeming quality. It is a sign of narcissism since both counterparts are in fact one and the same, and therefore Future Michael was only caring "himself". Despite not being the main villain of ''Leohart's Cult Sub Arc, Future Michael's presence shall give a great influence on the story of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow since ultimately, Future Michael would be absorbed by his past counterpart as well, causing him to be erased from existence except being arguably "living" inside the current timeline's Michael, upgrading his power more than twice than before and eventually becoming a greater step for Michael to achieve his ultimate goal - becoming a stronger high-ranked demon and spread his own view of justice across the existence by the way of chaos itself. ''UKA Version Another Future Michael Langdon, serving the United Kingdom of America, appeared in another altered timeline within ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Dreyfuss Saga where Diana Thomas was turned into the Horseman of War, Ichabod Crane was imprisoned, the attempt of bringing back Abbie Mills failed, and Moloch conquered the Prime Earth, outranking The Fallen's Essence, Scathach and competed with Ara. In this version, Michael was resurrected by Moloch's followers and eventually persuraded Ara to join his side, ruling the Fallen Roman Catholic Church together and attempted to take over Moloch's throne and turning the UKA into its next step - Astaroth Empire, thus restart the same dystopian future where Triggers Hell took complete control on the Prime Earth, and eventually destroying Balam Alliance and ruling all of the Multi-Universes. However, it was all changed when Lara Thomas (Molly Thomas in this alternate future) returned back to the past and tried to stop her mother from becoming the Horseman. This Future Michael tried to stop Lara and engaged into a fight, and after some time of struggling, Future Michael returned back to the past and tried to stop Ara, and under his manipulation, Ichabod ironically became the new Horseman of War after protecting Ara. However, Lara soon managed to save Ichabod and expelled War from him with the help of Katrina, but Future Michael turn himself into the Horseman of War and thus helping Dreyfuss to confront the Team Witness in their invasion into the White House. This version had fewer roles than the aforementioned Astaroth version and had no relations. Even so, their brutality and knowledge are the same since he managed to locate an infant Katarina Couteau and killed her with haste. He also believed his absolute justice and still had his usual chronic backstabbing disorder. Ultimately, the UKA version of Future Michael was killed by Lara, Katrina and a revived Abbie. Due to his loss of body, Future Michael's spirit was completely erased out of existence after the defeat of Malcolm Dreyfuss, the Horseman of War returned back to its circulations, thus continuing the prophecy of Witnesses as well as the Period of Tribulations. Lara did not erased from existence due becoming the Second Witness after coming into the past, and the UKA Future Michael ultimately died in vain. ''Name '''Michael' /ˈmaɪkəl/ is a male given name that comes from Hebrew: מִיכָאֵל / מיכאל‎‎ (Mīkhāʼēl, pronounced miχaˈʔel), derived from the question מי כאל mī kāʼēl, meaning "Who is like God?". The name first appears in the Hebrew Bible in the Book of Numbers, 13:13 where Sethur the son of Michael is one of 12 spies sent into the Land of Canaan. The archangel Michael features in the Book of Daniel 12:1, and in the Quran as Mikaeel. He is considered a saint by the Catholic Church, Ethiopian Orthodox Church and Eastern Orthodox Church. For the Roman Catholic Church, 29 September is the feast day of the three archangels: Michael, Gabriel and Raphael. For the Eastern Orthodox Church, 8 November is the day of archangels Michael and Gabriel, and of the rest of the angels. It is ironic for an Anti-Christ to have a name of an incorruptable angel. "Langdon" is a common English surname and is also a common male given name in English speaking country. His self-proclaimed title, "Tenebrae of the Center" have religious meaning in its "Tenebrae" part as well. "Tenebrae", meaning "shadow" & "darkness" in Latin, is a Christian religious service celebrated in the Holy Week within Western Christianity, on the evening before or early morning of Maundy Thursday, Good Friday, and Holy Saturday. Tenebrae is distinctive for its gradual extinguishing of candles while a series of readings and psalms are chanted or recited. The Roman rite of Tenebrae was widely observed in the Catholic Church, until liturgical reforms in the second half of the 20th century diminished the practice. Tenebrae liturgy traditions also exist in Anglicanism, Protestantism, and Western Rite Orthodoxy. His full name was also coincidentally named after a famous British Bass Singer. ''Introduction Logo Question mark 6.jpg Data Personal information Appearance Personality Astaroth Empire Version Like his past timeline counterpart, this Future Michael is extremely sadistic, seen when he kills Future Ichabod, along with the vast majority of the Future Team Witness as well as Future Hexenmeisters, believing it to be "justice". During his short battle in the present timeline, Future Michael seems to enjoy the pain Matt Butcher inflicts on him in their battle, suggesting a masochistic side, which disturbs Goku. During his fight with Matt, he showed a sense of brutality as he savagely fractured Matt's arm and shoots a barrage of acidic blood blasts at his defenseless opponent. However, Future Michael also seems to share a few traits with Katarina Couteau, namely his desire to fight strong opponents and love of battle, even going as far as holding his full power back in order to further enjoy a fight. Future Michael also shares Ichabod Crane's sense of determination, vowing to find Matt and Maria as they escaped from him. After meeting his past self, this version of Michael has truly fallen into the depths of evil, speaking of all "mere mortals" as inferior to him. Like his other counterpart, he has a sadistic goal of spreading chaos around the world, raising Hell on Earth, but the Future Michael spoke was even more misanthropic and babbling. While battling Matt and Maria, the Future Michael constantly speaks about how humans misuse their "god-given wisdom" for their own personal gain. Despite looking down on mortals as arrogant and insignificant, he is not so confident to overly underestimate his opponents. After seeing Maria perform the Evil Containment Wave on him to nearly seal him away, Future Michael openly admitted that their opponents were a true danger to his and his past self's plans. Future Michael is also shown to have compassion but is usually directed to his past self. Future Michael shows extreme care and concern to his past self when he is being beaten and pushed back by his opponent, intentionally taking a blow that would normally severely injure or kill him (albeit he can afford to be reckless due to his immortality). Unlike his past counterpart, the Future Michael, after intoxicating in so many years of his glory, starts to believe himself to be a pure hearted individual and just man driven to extremes by his negative opinion of heroes and sees his past self as a kindred spirit (and possibly his only friend) as they both share the same goals. Despite essentially being the same as his counterpart, Future Michael has two key character traits that differ from his past counterpart. As the original Michael never met Darth Hades before teaming up with his future counterpart, he never developed an obsession/hatred of Sith his future counterpart had. However, like his past counterpart, he considers killing Katarina as something only he should do. Also, he is fully confident in his strength coupled by his immortality, reveling in and referring to it as befitting him. This is a stark contrast to the past Michael who scoffs at immortality and desires greater strength through fighting. Also, Future Michael was also shown to be fully aware of the Idea of Evil's existence and expresses concern about the possibility of his finding out regarding his plans and the ramifications of this. Like his past counterpart, Future Michael kept himself away from B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 who was also serving Ara as its lead scientist, not minding the fact that Ara was falling in love with CM. United Kingdom of America Version In the UKA version, Future Michael was almost as same as his Astaroth Empire counterpart, sadistic, delusional and egotistic, but was even more fond of showing his devious and treacherous nature. Michael revealed to Ara that he wanted to help her to take Moloch's thunder. Due to himself maintaining the memory of his past self who worked with Ara and his another future self who worked with Astaroth Empire, Michael revealed to Ara that she would definitely have power to take down Moloch and even Leohart if she determined to do so, and therefore they planned to take down both Moloch and Malcolm Dreyfuss in order to turn the UKA into Astaroth Empire, thus restarting Ara's conquest and bring forth the Rise of Astaroth Empire. At that time, Michael would kill Ichabod with no haste since the Witness had became old and frail. Michael even promised that he would bring B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 back to life and make him an consort for Ara, who he won't ever cross. This would eventually cause mass death and destruction if the plan ultimately gain its harvest. Fortunately, this was eventually stopped after Lara returned back to the past. Future Michael eventually had to become the Horseman of War in order to slay Lara, but he was still trying to take down Dreyfuss and created his own glory once the Team Witness was in upper hand. Biography (Future Timeline) Complete Monster proposel ''Unlike his past counterpart who was focusing on power as well as strength, '''Future Michael Langdon' is a sneering, narcisstic, heartless and arrogant Knight Templar who bragged about his own might as someone so special that he was meant to be a Chosen One. He believed in his own delusions of grandeur and was as narcisstic as (if not worse than) Kanon Rihavein before her transformation into Heis. Even so, their brutality are the same. Deeming human as inferior, Future Michael turned into a misanthrope who outright joining Ara Astaroth to build her Dark Empire, Astaroth Empire. He joined Ara immediately after betraying his former superior, The Fallen's Essence, whom he deemed as simply a part for his next part of ascension, and he torn the eyes of Lusamine out with his own hands to clarify his true loyalty towards Triggers Hell as well as his ugly, sadistic and naked ambition. Then, Michael helped Ara to set out and destroy all Ara wanted to destroy, including the Rogues, and he even devoured the soul of Maria Arzonia after overpowering her. After the end World War III, Future Michael managed to change his former plan of changing the past and serving Moloch. Instead, he managed to locate Ichabod Crane as well as his comrades under the protection of Hexenmeisters. Future Michael gleefully killed all of Ichabod's friends before eating their souls. Then, Michael activitaed some brutal tortures towards Ichabod with nothing but sheer spite, deeming him as one of the inferior scums he wanted to kill, before ending Ichabod's misery by bashing his skull. Before the foundation of Astaroth Empire when Leohart was overthrown, Future Michael managed to enhance his immoratlity and strength strong enough to become a true, powerful demon, helping to bring forth Ara's ascension and killing Darth Hades. When the main timeline of Michael Langdon arrived at the future as he was tracking Katarina, Future Michael pacted with his past self and the two fought against Katarina and the Rogues from main timeline together. When Maria Arzonia and Future Michael confronted each other, Future Michael started to torture savagely all the time expressing his savoring in the feelings of killing the alternate Maria before, and therefore, he tried to kill the main timeline Maria so that he coul savor the feelings once again. Even the orginal Michael Langdon was confused by his future self's attitude and wondering that this narcisstic and sadistic man would be himself in the future. Ironically, it would be true, since Future Michael ultimately fused with his past self and became one stronger and more malicious entity. When the two counterparts fused together, the fusion Michael finally started to merge his sadistic personality his past self had and his narcisstic personality his future self perfectly, claiming he would made humanity suffer before turning even MORE like a monster. Being the key part in Michael's plan and despite some differences, Future Michael Langdon was just as sadistic, horrible, treacherous and malicious as his past self, being a catalyst in Michael Langdon's path to destruction.'' ''Abilities & Skills Natural Abilities Demonic Powers Mental Skills Blood Skills Darkness Skills Black Magic Skills Physical Power Power Level Combat Strength Triggers Hell Rating Astaroth Empire Rating Standard Equipment List of Victims Major Battles (Future timeline) Astaroth Version * 'Future Michael VS. Maria (spirit)' *Future Michael VS. Matt'' *''Future Michael VS. Katarina'' *''Future Michael VS. Jellal'' *''Future Michael VS. The Rogue'' *''Future Michael VS. Eugen (spirit)'' *''Future Michael VS. Kamina (spirit)'' *''Future Michael VS. Shigure'' *''Future Michael VS. Kotori'' *''Future Michael VS. Villian'' *''Future Michael VS. Stiyl Magnus'' *''Future Michael VS. Azul'' *''Fusion Michael VS. The Rogues'' ''The UKA Version Affiliations Works Artifacts of the Past Books Portals Satanic Subjects Allies & Servants Relationships Theme Song Main Theme Song OST 1 OST 2 Goals Quotes Voice Gallery Quotes about Future Michael Voice Trivia Real-life Inspirations *See also: Michael Langdon#Real-life inspirations'' ''King Louis XIV of France '''Louis XIV' (5 September 1638 – 1 September 1715), known as Louis the Great (Louis le Grand) or the Sun King (le Roi Soleil), was a monarch of the House of Bourbon who reigned as King of France and Navarre from 1643 until his death in 1715. His reign of 72 years and 110 days is the recorded longest of any monarch of a country in European history. In the age of absolutism in Europe, Louis XIV's France was a leader in the growing centralization of power. Louis began his personal rule of France in 1661, after the death of his chief minister, the Italian Cardinal Mazarin. An adherent of the concept of the divine right of kings, which advocates the divine origin of monarchical rule, Louis continued his predecessors' work of creating a centralized state governed from the capital. He sought to eliminate the remnants of feudalism persisting in parts of France and, by compelling many members of the nobility to inhabit his lavish Palace of Versailles (formerly a hunting lodge belonging to Louis' father), succeeded in pacifying the aristocracy, many members of which had participated in the Fronde rebellion during Louis' minority. By these means he became one of the most powerful French monarchs and consolidated a system of absolute monarchical rule in France that endured until the French Revolution. Louis encouraged and benefited from the work of prominent political, military, and cultural figures such as Mazarin, Colbert, Louvois, the Grand Condé, Turenne, and Vauban, as well as Molière, Racine, Boileau, La Fontaine, Lully, Marais, Le Brun, Rigaud, Bossuet, Le Vau, Mansart, Charles and Claude Perrault, and Le Nôtre. Under his rule, the Edict of Nantes, which granted rights to Huguenots, was abolished. The revocation effectively forced Huguenots to emigrate or convert in a wave of dragonnades, which managed to virtually destroy the French Protestant minority. During Louis' reign, France was the leading European power, and it fought three major wars: the Franco-Dutch War, the War of the League of Augsburg, and the War of the Spanish Succession. There were also two lesser conflicts: the War of Devolution and the War of the Reunions. Warfare defined Louis XIV's foreign policies, and his personality shaped his approach. Impelled "by a mix of commerce, revenge, and pique," Louis sensed that warfare was the ideal way to enhance his glory. In peacetime he concentrated on preparing for the next war. He taught his diplomats that their job was to create tactical and strategic advantages for the French military. ''Adolphe Thiers '''Marie Joseph Louis Adolphe Thiers' (French: adɔlf tjɛʁ; 15 April 1797 – 3 September 1877) was a French statesman and historian. He was the second elected President of France, and the first President of the French Third Republic. He was ex officio Co-Prince of Andorra during his term as president. Thiers was a key figure in the July Revolution of 1830, which overthrew the Bourbon monarchy, and the French Revolution of 1848, which established the Second French Republic. He served as a prime minister in 1836, 1840 and 1848, dedicated the Arc de Triomphe, and arranged the return to France of the ashes of Napoleon from Saint-Helena. He was first a supporter, then a vocal opponent of Louis-Napoléon Bonaparte (who served from 1848 to 1852 as President of the Second Republic and as Emperor Napoleon III, reigning from 1852–71). When Napoleon III seized power, Thiers was arrested and briefly expelled from France. He then returned and became an opponent of the government. Following the defeat of France in the Franco-German War, which Thiers opposed, he was elected chief executive of the new French government and negotiated the end of the war. When the Paris Commune seized power in March 1871, Thiers gave the orders to the army for its suppression. At the age of seventy-four, he was named President of the Republic by the French National Assembly in August 1871. ''Kaiser Wilhelm II Wilhelm II or William II (German: Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albert von Preußen, English: Frederick William Victor Albert of Prussia; 27 January 1859 – 4 June 1941) was the last German Emperor (Kaiser) andKing of Prussia, ruling the German Empire and the Kingdom of Prussia from 15 June 1888 to 9 November 1918. He was the eldest grandchild of the British Queen Victoria and related to many monarchs and princes of Europe. Crowned in 1888, he dismissed the Chancellor, Otto von Bismarck, in 1890 and launched Germany on a bellicose "New Course" in foreign affairs that culminated in his support for Austria-Hungary in the crisis of July 1914 that led in a matter of days to the First World War. Bombastic and impetuous, he sometimes made tactless pronouncements on sensitive topics without consulting his ministers, culminating in a disastrous Daily Telegraph interview in 1908 that cost him most of his influence. His leading generals,Paul von Hindenburg and Erich Ludendorff, dictated policy during the First World War with little regard for the civilian government. An ineffective war-time leader, he lost the support of the army, abdicated in November 1918, and fled to exile in the Netherlands. Kang Sheng'' Kang Sheng (Chinese: 康生; pinyin: Kāng Shēng; c. 1898 – December 16, 1975) was a Communist Party of China (CPC) official best known for having overseen the work of the CPC's internal security and intelligence apparatus during the early 1940s and again at the height of the Cultural Revolution in the late 1960s and early 1970s. A member of the CPC from the early 1920s, he spent time in Moscow during the early 1930s, where he learned the methods of the NKVD and became a supporter of Wang Ming for leadership of the CPC. After returning to China in the late 1930s, Kang Sheng switched his allegiance to Mao Zedong and became a close associate of Mao during the Anti-Japanese War, the Chinese Civil War and after. He remained at or near the pinnacle of power in the People's Republic of China from its establishment in 1949 until his death in 1975. After the death of Mao and the subsequent arrest of the Gang of Four, Kang Sheng was accused of sharing responsibility with the Gang for the excesses of the Cultural Revolution and in 1980 he was expelled posthumously from the CPC. Category:Dark Messiah Category:Anti-Christs Category:Demon Category:Complete Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Big Bads Category:Shape Shifters Category:Kid Villains Category:Sadists Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Time Travelers Category:Assassins Category:Masked Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:13 Tribulations Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Incriminators Category:Thieves Category:Non Humans Category:Multipliers Category:Dark Lords Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:OCs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Drowners Category:The Caligula Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Necromancers Category:Perverts Category:Heretics Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:Copycats Category:Legacy Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Imposters Category:Child Murderer Category:Arsonists Category:Kids who have matured Category:Kidnappers Category:Mutilators Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Public Enemies Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Knight Templar Category:Devils Category:False Hero Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:God Wannabe Category:Torturers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Swordsmen Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Immortal demons Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Possessors Category:Empowered Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Poisoners Category:Magic Users Category:Teleporters Category:Blood Users Category:Acid Users Category:Bombers Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Reality Warpers Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Liars Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Hooded characters Category:Partial Human Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Handsome Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blondes Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Chain Wielders Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Characters who can escape Hell Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Child Haters Category:God haters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Trapster Category:Mutants Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Superhumans Category:True Villains Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mind-Controller Category:Animal Killers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyers Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Narcissist Category:Dictators Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Archenemies Category:Spree Killers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Crime Bosses Category:Omnipotents Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Soul Stealers Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Double Agent Category:Size Shifter Category:Whip-Users Category:Control Freaks Category:Summoners Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Likable villains Category:Warlocks Category:Scar Barers Category:Love Haters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Triggers Hell Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Order of Terror Category:Balam Alliance Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Caped Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Fusion Form Category:Alternate Form Category:Murderers Category:Fascists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Polluters Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Social Darwinist Category:Sociopaths Category:Faceless Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Young Adults Category:Sadomasochists Category:Successful Villains Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Regenerators Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Moloch Allies Category:Misanthropes Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Energy beings Category:Vampires Category:Hungry Villains Category:Emotion Eaters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Former Humans Category:The Undead Category:Wraiths Category:Cataclysm Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Breakout Characters Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Orphans Category:Son of Villain Category:Son of Heroine Category:Brother of Heroine Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Likable Characters Category:Survivalists Category:Vegetation Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Curse Users Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Electric Power Drainers Category:Elemental Evil Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Mastermind Category:Mind Readers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Immortals Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Godom Empire Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:War Criminals Category:Life Drainers Category:Bats Category:Evil Light Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Robot Haters Category:Hypocrites Category:Hybrid Category:Harmony Haters Category:Imprisoned character Category:True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Scissor Wielders Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Giants Category:Psychics Category:Monarchs Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Wise Characters Category:Unstable Characters Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Clones Category:Ergokinetic Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Archers Category:12 Zodiac Demons Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Character from the Future Category:Cheaters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Scythe Users Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Dimensional Reflection Travelers Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypnotists Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Haemokinetics Category:Reality Butchers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hiro Mizushima Category:Hiveminded Individual Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse